The invention relates to a stub connection for a heat exchanger which is arranged in a housing and includes a first part which is fastened to the heat exchanger and another part, having a stub shank extends through an opening in the housing and is arranged in a hole of the first part, and which has at least two seals, the first seal being an annular seal which is seated in a groove of the stub shank. The invention also relates to a heat exchanger arrangement.
DE 10 2009 039 569 A1 has disclosed a gas cooler for an internal combustion engine a stub connection. The part is soldered to a header box of the gas cooler, the gas cooler is pushed into the housing and the other part of the stub connection is screwed, through an opening in the housing, in a hole of the first part and is fastened. The groove has the first seal is situated at the uppermost end of the stub shank.
This known stub connection is advantageous because fixing of the heat exchanger in the housing is also achieved by means of the connection between the two parts of the stub connection.
The design of the sealing means is disadvantageous, however, because the second seal comes into contact on its inner side with the one heat-exchanging medium and on its outer side with the other heat-exchanging medium, as a result of which the sealing action decreases rapidly. Furthermore, a bypass, even if it is small, is produced on the gas side between the housing and the heat exchanger as a result of the screw connection of the two parts, which is disadvantageous.